The Consort's promise
by AlexisCerezo
Summary: Based in the 1800s. Rosemarie is oblgated to marry Prince Dimtiri. But, they didn't have a great first impression of eachother. How can playboy Dimitri and Sensitive Rosemarie get along enough to survive this arranged marriage? (Is a one shot until any request for it to be turned into a story!) GIVE IT A CHANCE PLEASEEE!


**Author's Note- Hi. First, I just need to say that I wrote this as a paper for school. I thought why not make it into a VA fanfic? So, I did. Here is it. (It's a one shot but, let me know in the reviews if you would like it to be continued on as a story!)**

** The Consort's Promise**

** Part 1**

The rain and thunder seemed to match Rosemarie Mazur's mood. She wasn't expecting the big move from her homeland Turkey to the infamous America. Her father, King of Turkey, Abraham Mazur had deemed it a good change for both his reputation and the family. Rosemarie was heart-broken when her beloved father had broken the news to her. She immediately started to think about what she would have to leave behind. Her friends, The towns people, Her farm and all she ever cared for. She loved the attention the Commoners would give her, she just didn't like the select few that went a little overboard when they saw her inpublic. Her biggest pet peeve of being crowned princess was having to be proper and guarded all the time. It would only get worse now in America.

In the present, She sat in the carriage with her family. Her father was quietly speaking about up coming events with her mother, Queen Janine Mazur- Hathaway. Her mother sits peacefully listening to Abraham babble on and on. She seemed unaffected by the carriages wobble. Rosemarie's sister's Vasilissa and Mia Mazur, sat facing each other, gossiping about the American boys. Everyone seemed to be in their own world, Talking and excited to see the new home. Rosemarie was feeling opposite. Despising every minute they got closer to the court. Knowing full well, That her life will change, It made Rosemarie want to lunge at her father. But, being the pretty pretty princess she is, she sat still and managed the rest of the ride, Secretly coming up with an impossible escape plan in her mind.

** Part 2**

"You stupid arse! Your going to be late!" Mikhail barked at Dimitri. Dimitri smiled devilishly because he purposely wanted to get scolded at. He had been practicing his shooting range. He was reloading his brand new gun a 'Allen & Wheelock Drop Breech' rifle. When the half round barrels were locked into the chamber he aimed for his target. He squeezed the trigger and the explosion of the bullet darting out of the barrel rung through the air. Mikhail covered his ears and rolled his eyes at Dimitri's immature ignorance.

Mikhail stomped furiously towards his mate. "I don't want to go! I'd rather stay here! Who needs a wife anyway?!" Dimitri whined in his heavy russian accent. The crowned prince of Siberia was known for his womanizing ways. Now he is next in line for the crown and is to be wedded. That is why his family had to come to America. They have only been here two days and Dimitri's parents already found him a spouse.

"I don't want to do this. I had now say in my _own marriage_! That's Ludicrous!" Dimitri erupted. Mikhail and Dimitri are best of friends since Mikhail was just a peasant picked of the street to be the princes' right hand man. "Come one, look maybe she isn't that bad! You'll never know if you don't try." The reasoning in Mikhail made Dimitri cringe. Mikhail took Dimitri's gun and started walking back to the palace, ignoring Dimitri's protest. Sighing in defeat, Dimitri followed Mikhail. At the palace, Dimitri went to his chambers to freshen up. Getting prepared for the princess and her family's arrival.

While walking down the stairs, He was greeted by his mother and father. King Aleksandr Belikov and Queen Olena Belikov. His two younger brothers, Edison and Christian Belikov came scampering down the stairs. "Hello." The boys said in sync. Dimitri ignored his siblings and went outside where the carriage should be arriving. His family and Mikhail soon joined him. Soldiers and Maids stood aside to help with luggage and such. Soon the gates begun to open and a burgundy carriage being pulled by four black horses made its way to the front of the palace. Dimitri was holding his breath, Standing stoically as the carriage came to a halt in front of them.

"Here goes nothing." He thought. The doors opened.

** Part 3**

"Rosemarie love, me and your father have something to tell you." Rosemarie's mother spoke snapping her out of her daydream. Rosemarie gave her mother a confused glare but, nodded. "What is it, Mother?" Rosemarie asked. Her mother gave a side glanced toward Abraham who gave her a slight nod. Janine turned back to Rosemarie and spoke.

"Rosemarie, the real reason we came to America was for you to wed." Rosemarie's eyes widened. She was not expecting that. She knew, she had to marry due to her age and title as princess but, she didn't want it so soon. She wanted it at her desired timing. "But, mother! This is all to soon! I am not ready for marriage! None the less, to be having children!" Rosemarie shrieked. Her voice went higher with ever word she spoke. Her heart was beating frantically like a drum going along to a fast tempo song.

Abraham put on a strict look, "Rosemarie, you will not to talk to your mother in that way and _you will marry!_" He said with zero tolerance clear in his tone. "Matter of fact," He continued, "We will be living with the prince and his family at the court. You will be wedded in a months time. So, put on your best behavior because we are nearing the palace and they are waiting." Rosemarie, Her mother and Her sister's knew better than to put up a challenge. He always wins. Always has and always will.

Rosemarie was on the verge of tears, but managed to hold back from breaking down in front of her father. She blinked the tears away and tried her best to show no emotion, everyone was silent, not saying a word. She began to panic slightly when an enormous castle like palace came into view. Soldiers were standing side by side in front of the big tall metal gates. They opened slowly as the men pushed them wide enough for the carriage to go through. They were nearing the front of the palace when Rosemarie caught sight of people standing. A tall man with grey hair and a grey mustache stood with a generals uniform. He had his arm raised up to his chest. A woman had her arm linked with his. The woman had beautiful chestnut hair and an amazing ivory dress. There were two young boys with the same clothing as the solders but, different coloring. One had brown hair and the other black. Rosemarie let out a small gasp as another man came into view.

He was tall, dark and handsome. Dark brown, shoulder length hair that stopped at the nape of his neck matched up with tan skin. He dressed in white tight pants, black knee-high leather boots with a white shirt under a red vest hidden under a black coat. Beautiful couldn't begin to describe him. Rosemarie suddenly became so eager to get out of the carriage and met him. She hid a smile as the carriage came to a halt. Her face started to feel hot as she started to blush. She couldn't believe a minute ago she was so angry but, seeing the man changed her whole mood. One of the solders opened the door and held his hand out for Rosemarie's mother, then her father and sisters. Leaving Rosemarie last to exit the carriage. As she waited for Vasilissa to hop of, Rosemarie could already hear the chatter of conversation beginning. The soldier's awaiting hand greeted her, and she gladly took it. The sun was blocked by cumulonimbus clouds. Her dress easily slipped through the door and she stepped steadily on the gravelled ground.

She started to walk forward, half expecting to trip and face plant on the ground. She landed with a 'Oof!". Next thing she feels is warm, big, strong hands around her waist turning her over. "Are you alright?!" The deep husky manly voice spoke. His voice left her entranced. She ignored the stinging on her knees and stared into the mans dark brown orbs. Him catching her in a gently way and rising both of them gracefully left Rosemarie in awe, That this man with his height, 6'5 and so graceful. He was intimidating in a way. The emotionless look in his eyes and the blank stare written on his face didn't say much, like a book with no title or illustration. It was strange to her.

"Y-yes." Rosemarie embarrassed with everyone looking intently at the scene. "My names Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov, what's your name?" He asked.

"Rosemarie. Rosemarie Mazur, princess of Turkey." Rosemarie muttered to him, Not breaking their gaze. At that moment, it seemed as if it was just them. What Rosemarie didn't know was this would be the man who would steal her heart.

** Part 4**

'She's Beautiful!' Dimitri thought as the girl got out of the carriage. "Oh my goodness…" Dimitri whispered to himself. He was shell-shocked from the beauty that stood before him. Her dark locks that reached under her bust line. She was roughly 5'5 or 5'4 in height. Her skin was smooth olive color. She started to walk toward the group of people deep in conversation, Dimitri did a double take when he saw her fly to the ground. Dimitri was by her side in a flash. He flipped her on her back. He had to blink twice repeatedly when he met big brown eyes under long lashes. His expressionless masked almost crumbled. "Are you alright?!" He asked hiding his concern. One thing he hated to do was to show vulnerability. Showing that he cares was a weakness of his, which wouldn't suit well during war. He's never had difficulty disguising it until now.

Now that this _woman _is here his whole disposition has changed.

"Y-yes." The girl said as she sat up causing their faces to be inches away. Gathering his scattered thoughts he introduced himself. "My names Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov. What's your name?" He asked with a curve of his lips. "Rosemarie. Rosemarie Mazur', Princess of Turkey." Her voice was like honey and lavender. Both pleasant things. Wait- Princess? Dimitri thought.

"Ah! I see you have already met your bride to be! Rosemarie! what an entrance you had there? Don't worry love, just a little tumble." King Aleksandr beamed at the two of them. Dimitri rolled his eyes, rather harshly he grabbed Rosemarie's hand and yanked her up, making her stand on her own two feet. "I'll see to it that you guys have time to converse. But, for now we have a little lunch prepared if you'll follow me." Aleksandr announced, directing the first part to new couple. The king began to walk on the stone path leading to his wife's prized garden. Everyone trailed behind him. Dimitri can feel Rosemarie was tense as she walked beside him. They occasionally brushed shoulders. Dimitri was still reeling over how she was going to be his wife. He both disliked her but, had a peculiar attraction towards her. He couldn't really describe how he felt. This weird fuzzy feeling in his stomach when he met her eyes or, when they brushed shoulders. How could he dislike someone he wanted so badly? His excuse was he didn't want to be held down.

Marriage requires rules. You have to communicate. That was a hard thing for Dimitri. Usually he just picks the first girl who throws herself at him, takes advantage of the time and kicks her out the moment he is satisfied. Now he is obligated to stay with only one woman. It's a living nightmare. As, future king he has to do this, But as himself he wishes he can pick and choose his life choices.

As they made it to the garden, A long table with 10 seats was set up, 4 on the sides and 1 at each end. Both Kings claimed the ends, also claiming the attention of the table. Rosemarie made to sit beside her father when King Aleksandr interrupted her. "Rosemarie, come sit beside me, Better for you to bond with your father-in-law!" He said joyfully. Rosemarie's fist clenched and unclenched. Dimitri felt a pang of sadness as he noticed her action but, refused that to show in his expression. Does she not want to sit across from me or is it my father? He thought. To be fairly honest Dimitri believed that both him and his father were intimidating men. Rosemarie sat in the seat that was next to Christian.

Dimitri was now a very grumpy and angry prince. "All right everyone!, Tea and pastries coming our way!" Olena said with a grin that made wrinkles form next to her eyes. She came out the back of the palace with three maids on her tail. She sat down across from Rosemarie's mother who took her rightful place next to King Abraham. The maids laid out trays and trays of different type of pastries. All different flavors and colors. They begun to pour tea into everyone's tiny tea-cup. Dimitri watched warily at Rosemarie as she took two spoonfuls of sugar and stirred it into her tea.

Dimitri reached out and grabbed an oatmeal cookie from one of the trays. "Are your excited to start planning the wedding, Rosemarie?" Olena spoke before taking a sip of her tea. Her and Janine both shared excited grins before turning their attention to the unsure looking Rosemarie. "Uh…Um…Ye-yes sure." Rosemarie said with more hesitation than enthusiasm. Just then Christian snapped out of the conversation he was having with the other two sisters and had a capricious glint in his eye. Christian gave a swift kick under the table to Dimitri's leg. It barely made Dimitri flinch but still made him angry. He sent a mean steady glare to his evil mischievous brother. Dimitri then returned the favor and sent his for flying. But, he got the wrong target.

"OOOW!" Rosemarie yelped as she stood up, sending her chair backward and clutching her knee. "I'm so sorr-" Dimitri was cut of by tea being thrown at his face. He cursed as the hot liquid made contact with his eyes, burning and irritating them. In the corner of his squinting eye, He saw Rosemarie dash other side of the garden- The meadow.

**Part 5**

'That idiot! That dumb adolescent like idiot!' Rosemarie thought as she sat in the middle of the tall meadow. She lift up her dress to check her knee. It's been though a lot in last twenty minutes or so. First, the fall which caused the nasty scraps. Now, the big contusion on her knee. It hurt but, she didn't feel like getting up for some aid. Instead she sat and let her mind drift off. Just when she started to fall for that guy he had to be a complete idiot! She wanted more than anything to cry. To release the stress that would only be getting worse. "I'm so sorry, Rosemarie!" A voice said behind her. Rosemarie jumped frightened. "Don't scare me like that, You gave me such a fright!" She said clutching her chest as her heart went from frantic to normal. Dimitri's chuckle filled the spring air. Rosemarie felt the feelings return, No longer being furious about the event at the table. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Dimitri said as he sat beside her and stared at the setting sun.

"Yea, it sure is." Rosemarie said staring at the orange, reds and yellows with the slight pink that colored the sky. "You know we have to marry, right?" He said with a the lump in her throat, she looked down at her fiddling hands. "Yea.. King Aleksandr made it pretty obvious." Rosemarie said with a sight smile at the end. "I'm happy about it." He said. Rosemarie's head whipped around so fast, she almost got a whiplash. "What?! .. But, you k-kicked me! and.. and you don't like me!" She said frantically.

"I meant to kick my brother, He was being stupid and kicked me, and about me not liking you.. That's a lie." He said staring at her. She felt as if she can explode from happiness. Rosemarie blushed as he continued to look at her. "Don't throw tea with me when I do this." He said gripping her chin with his two fingers. "Do what?" She said confused. "This." Dimitri stated. Hungrily but gently, he kissed her. Rosemarie's eyes widened in surprise but, she relaxed, closed her eyes and sighed in contempt. She placed her hand on his chest and gripped his coat slowly. They slowly leaned back on the ground. Not separating their lips. Clinging on each other.

Dimitri pulled back, leaving Rosemarie breathless next to him as they lay on the ground. Dimitri finally let his mask down. Rosemarie saw everything. The adoration.. The admiration… The awe… The determination But, one over ruled all of those feelings… It was _love._ "Will you marry me?" Dimitri asked her. Rosemarie smirked. "On one condition." Rosemarie applied. Dimitri knitted his eye brows and let out a small laugh. "What condition, love?" He said propping himself up on his elbow. Rosemarie bit her lip as she stared at him. wisps of his hair hung on the sides framing his face. "Promise me…. That you would always love me … only me." She told him all vulnerability she was capable of out in the open. Dimitri turned serious but, the lover never left his eyes. He push a lock of hair behind her ear and leaned down centimeters from her face.

"_I promise._" He declared. So much power and dedication held in those two words. Rosemarie was light-headed from all the emotions she was feeling. "So.. is that a yes? You'll marry me?" He said with a cheeky grin. Rosemarie grinned wildly as she stood up by herself and backed away a few feet. The prince watched her amused. The grin never left Rosemarie's face as she spoke. "You have to catch me first!" She said before taking off through the meadow in fits of giggles. Dimitri stood up feeling like a renewed man.

Feeling loved and loving in return. That's the best feeling in the world. Dimitri ran and caught up quickly. He hid somewhere near her. when she wasn't aware, He jumped out his hiding spot scaring her. He grabbed her waist and she let out a carefree laugh. "Your_ mine!_" He whispered before kissing her with all the passion he could transfer in a kiss. He spun her around and they played in the meadow until dawn. The both of them happy to say … There getting married!

**Author's Note- Want more? Let me know in the reviews if you want me to make this into a story :) REVIEW-FAVORITE-FOLLOW LOVE YOU MUAAH!**


End file.
